Jack R. Sorwick et al. disclosed a syringe disposal apparatus and method in their U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,916 including a portable collection unit and a process unit. The collection unit has an infeed mechanism to allow syringes to be introduced into the collection unit; and an interlock mechanism suitable for removably securing the collection unit to the processing unit and emptying the syringes from the collection unit into the processing unit. The processing unit contains an interlock mechanism suitable to activating the collection unit interlock mechanism; a grinder suitable for grinding the syringes into particles of metal and plastic; and a crucible assembly suitable for heating these particles above the melting point of plastic, and then cooling to produce a solid puck of plastic in which the metal particles are suspended and encapsulated.
However, such a syringe disposal means may require a complex mechanism and structure to possibly increase its production cost and maintenance problem. It should provide means for separating plastic material of the syringe part from metal powder of the needle part so that it is uneconomic and unsuitable for a small-scale disposal of syringe such as in a private clinic or small hospital.
Therefore, the present inventor invents a compact unit for the disposal of syringe needle for economic purpose.